Crazy Day
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Sequel for "Underwear Day" Well, it just turned crazier in Fairytail this day, "I know right? I mean what's so fun… About…" He stopped and looked at the underwear. "Did you know that if you placed a bra on your face people will mistake you for a fly?" Cana unhooked her bra and placed it on her face, "I'M A FLY! I CAN FLY! YAY!" What the fuck was that...? R&R! Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hiyz guyz~ So… You asked for a sequel for Underwear Day, and here it is :3 It's night now so I might have writing problems and stuff XD So before anything… I'd like to give credits to all my friends who helped me with this! Mainly SakuraIchigoDark! LOVE YA WIFEY~ Also MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster! Love you too wifey~ :3 And Nourana, Samrit, Alice Harkey, and a friend who doesn't have an account, she's playing Erza Knightwalker in this story. LOVE YOU ALL GUYS! THANKS FOR THE INSPIRATION! Now… Enough chit chat, without further ado… THE AWESOME SEQUEL!**

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_"UNDERWEAR ATTACCCCK!" _

_And the next second the bathroom's door was busted with a huge number of underwear hitting both Natsu and Gajeel which they fell unconscious._

_Levy and Lucy got out as they yelled, "WE DID IT! WE DEFEATED THE MONSTERS!" _

_By now, all their guildmates couldn't take it anymore and bursted in loud laughters again. Some of them even fainted from laughing while Elfman yelled, "FAINTING FROM LAUGHING IS BEING A MAN!" through fits of laughter._

_Evergreen smacked him while laughing, "Th-that doesnt ma-make sense! HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA"_

_Lucy and Levy looked at each other and they both smiled. Guess they weren't the only ones who had fun, right?_

Now, both girls sat on the bed of the celestial mage with both their mates pacing back and forth in front of them. Oooohhh… They are in big trouble.

Lucy played with the whim of her skirt while Levy just sat staring at her legs rock back and forth.

"You know…" Lucy started whispering to her best friend, "We can put underwear on our head or Natsu and Gajeel can run around with underwear on their heads!" Levy looked at her friend with star shaped eyes and squealed silently as she said, "That would be so awesome!"

Suddenly both dragon slayers stopped pacing and looked at both girls. Gajeel sighed, placed his hands behind his back and said, "Why did you do that? What's so fun about running around with underwear on your head anyway…?" And then he looked at some underwear on the ground.

Natsu stood in the same stance looking at his girlfriend mostly and said, "I know right? I mean what's so fun… About…" He stopped and looked at the underwear.

Both Levy and Lucy blushed like a mad man as they yelled in sync, "GIVE US OUR UNDERWEAR BACK!" Then they both looked at each other smirked as they said as they put on Natsu's and Gajeel's underwear on their heads, "Well, two can play that game!"

Levy ran to the kitchen and got out with water balloons in a bra, she looked at the three confused people and said, "Did you know that if you put a black bra on your head, people will mistake you for a fly?"

At that moment, all people in that room smiled creeply as everyone went to search for underwear. 'This day will be one heck of a day.' The four thought.

At the guild, Cana Alberona, the drunkard in Fairytail, sat at the table chugging on a barrel of booze. She looked around the guild and found it was pretty quiet today.

"What's wrong with you guys?" She hiccupped and continued, "Why are you so quiet today? You usually would be fighting by now."

Suddenly a random person stood up and said, "You want us to fight like always?"

Cana nodded and said, "Yes."

"Fine!" He threw a cup at her and it hit her head, she fell on the ground with a red spot on her forehead. Everyone glared at the guy and ran towards Cana, "What..? She said she wanted a fight… That's how they usually start."

Cana mumbled some incoherent words and then rubbed her head and sat slowly with Mira helping her, "Cana… How do you feel?" Mir asked worriedly.

"I'm fine~ In fact I'm perfect~" Cana replied as she twirled around.

"Uuuuhhh…" They all looked at her confused… What the hell happened to her?

Suddenly, the two wooden doors opened revealing 4 people, all of them with under wears on their heads.

Levy ran inside the guild and yelled, "Hey guys! Do you know that if you put a black bra on your head, people will mistake you for a fly?" she smirked.

All of her guild mates looked at her like she's crazy. Maybe the underwear had some side affect for the brains…?

"Ooooohh! Really?"Cana asked surprised, she seemed to be the only one interested in this.

"Yes." Levy nodded.

Cana unhooked her bra and placed it on her face, "I'M A FLY! I CAN FLY! YAY!" Everyone gasped surprised at that action.

Levy did the same, and everyone just stood there surprised, but guys just drooled.

Mira just looked at the two girls and said, "Oh my…"

And walked back to the bar with only one thought in her head, 'This is gonna be one heck of a day'

**So, what do you think guys of the first chappy? :3 I really enjoyed writing it, it's been a while since I was inspired and now that I am again, it just feels so good XD Either ways, I hope you review telling me what you think and if you want me to continue this or not. Again I want to give credits for all who helped, thank you guys! And I will continue this as fast as I can because I promised SakuraIchigoDark I would, and I always keep my promises. Again, R&R!**

**Peace I'm Out (=-=)v**

**Jaa ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's been a while since I updated this story… So yeah, here I am with chapter 2! So… No need to kill me, right? Right….? I'm still too young to die! So please drop down your weapons, especially the spoons! Well, I'm not gonna stall so, read and enjoy!**

_Recap:_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Levy ran inside the guild and yelled, "Hey guys! Do you know that if you put a black bra on your head, people will mistake you for a fly?" she smirked._

_All of her guild mates looked at her like she's crazy. Maybe the underwear had some side affect for the brains…?_

_"__Ooooohh! Really?"Cana asked surprised, she seemed to be the only one interested in this._

_"__Yes." Levy nodded._

_Cana unhooked her bra and placed it on her face, "I'M A FLY! I CAN FLY! YAY!" Everyone gasped surprised at that action._

_Levy did the same, and everyone just stood there surprised, but guys just drooled._

_Mira just looked at the two girls and said, "Oh my…"_

_And walked back to the bar with only one thought in her head, 'This is gonna be one heck of a day'_

Mira stood behind the bar staring at the mess in front of her, looking unfazed and kept on muttering, "Oh my…" every time something weirder than before happened.

Levy suddenly jumped in the middle of the guild and yelled, "I'M A MASKED BRA STEALER!"

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Lucy yelled as she ran and hid an empty barrel, "I SAW NOTHING!"

Cana from table to another flapping her hands, "I CAN FLY!"

"Mira join us!" Levy said running towards the barmaid.

"Uhm.. No thanks.." She rejected as she backed away nervously.

Erza turned red as she saw what the guild has become to, "Cana, please put on a top…" She said turning around still blushing at the sight of the half-naked card mage.

"BUT I'M A FLY! I CAN FLY!" Cana whined still jumping from table to another.

"I AM A MASKED VILLAIN!" Levy yelled running around the guild.

"THIS IS ALL AN ILLUSION!" Lucy rocked back and forth in that barrel. Somehow…

In a blink of an eye, Levy was standing behind the barrel that Lucy was hiding in. Suddenly, Levy held Lucy's bra, "YOU ARE A VICTIM OF THE MASKED BRA!" Vanishing, she appeared behind Mira, taking a hold of the takeover mage's bra. Vanishing again, she appeared right beside Cana who was still yelling some nonsense about her being a fly and that she can fly.

"At least nobody can see me…" Lucy muttered still hiding in that barrel.

"WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU TAKE MY BRA?" Mira yelled blushing furiously as she hugged her chest.

"I unhooked it then stool it." Levy answered giving the 'Duh!' look on her face.

"My bra!" Mira whined as anime tears trickled down her white cheeks, "I feel so exposed…"

"I got a question… Does Levy even wear a bra? Since… You know… Is too small…" Erza stuttered.

At that moment, the two big wooden doors opened revealing a short white haired girl. Her mouth went wide open and her eyes widened, "Why do I have the feeling that I always come to the guild at the wrong moments…?"

"Because you do Lissana… I just got my bra stolen!" Mira cried.

"ME TOO!" A voice yelled. Lissana looked around trying to detect where the voice came from, "But, at least I'm in a barrel…" Lissana looked beside the bar and found a barrel.

"Lucy?" She asked tilting her head.

"Yes…" Sound of sniffing was heard. Lissana just sweat dropped and backed up against the wall trying to get out of this mess.

"WIIIII! I CAN FLY!" She kept hearing Cana yell. Getting scared, she sat at the far corner trying to hide herself from this madness.

"LISSANA! RUN! RUN LIKE THE WIND BEFORE THEY GET YOU! RUN AS FAR AS THOSE LEGS OF YOURS CAN TAKE YOU!" Lucy stopped for a dramatic moment, "SAVE YOURSELF!"

Lissana's eyes widened at what Lucy said but just quivered in fear, still in the corner.

Mira then ran outside the guild then came back after couple of minutes wearing a new bra, "SATAN SOUL!" Mira changed into a demon then said, "Try stealing my bra now!"

Levy then appeared behind Erza and stole her breast plate, vanishing to appear above Lissana stealing her top. As soon as that happened, Lissana changed into a cat so she won't feel exposed.

"Yay! We're invincible!" Mira stated proudly standing next to Lissana.

"Meow~ Yes." Lissana said.

That being said, Levy picked up kitty Lissana and placed it in Lucy's bra.

"And… I'm still in the freakin' barrel… LEVY-CHAN GIVE ME MY BRA BACK!" Lucy yelled. Seeing what's happened outside using the small opening.

"I CAN FLY!" Cana yelled tripping and fell on her face, "Ow…" She muttered.

"Meow! Let me down! Meow!" Lissana said trying to get Levy to put her down. Ignoring her request, Levy stood on a high table and attached the bra to the ceiling.

"LEVY-CHAN! GIVE ME MY BRA BACK! AND REMOVE LISSANA FROM IT!" Lucy yelled poking her head out of the barrel to look at her friend. She looked around, surprised. The guild was now a mess.

" I AM NO LEVY! I AM THE MASKED BRA VILLAIN!" Levy corrected Lucy giving a heroic pose.

Lissana then. Transformed into a bird and got Lucy's bra back to her.

"Thank you!" Lucy thanked Lissana as she wore her bra, "that feels much better."

"You're welcome Lucy." Lissana gave Lucy a smile before flying towards her sister.

Cana stood back and yelled pointed at her head, which had the bra placed on it, "I'M A FLY! SEE?"

Suddenly, the two guild doors opened revealing two red haired women.

"Wait… Wasn't Erza there a second ago…?" Natsu said pointing at the now empty space.

"And who's that girl beside her…?" A random person asked.

All their eyes widened as they yelled together, "KNIGHTWALKER?!"

**Dun dun dunnn! So, what do you think? :3 I give credits to all the people who helped me! I mentioned them in the author's note in the first chapter. I'm too lazy to write them again… Yeah… I'm a lazy ass, LIVE WITH IT! I don't know when the third chapter would be out but yeah.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :3 Did I leave a cliffhanger? Cause I'm not really sure… Well, again, HOPE YOU ENJOYED! R&R! A gift~ As an early birthday gift~ :3 And for this chapter that was 1,000 words… A RECORD FOR ME! WOOH!**

**Peace I'm Out (=-=)v**


End file.
